


cross your arms, cross my heart

by ImagineYourself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, FTM Peter Parker, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Injuries, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I can't tell you.”<br/>“Tell me what?” Wade prodded.<br/>“That I—” Peter stopped himself. “Anything,” he hissed.<br/>“That you what?”<br/>“I'm not saying anything.”<br/>“You just did!” Wade said it triumphantly.<br/>“No I—shut up Wade!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross your arms, cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes for a disclaimer.

“Behind you!” Peter shouted, even as Deadpool was already moving. The crazy bastard was screaming with joy as he sunk a bullet into the guy's thigh who had been hovering just above him with a rusty metal pipe.

Peter had no time to sigh with relief and shot a web from his good wrist at another criminal's hand, trapping him against the brick wall of the warehouse. Honestly, it had been just their luck to have stumbled upon this little gang meeting—if a good twenty guys could be called little. They were supposed to have an easy Friday night patrol.

Grimacing, he swung himself out of the way of a bullet with his name on it. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath, feeling his broken arm twinge. He was trying to hold it close to his body, but it wasn't exactly working. “Cover me!” Peter shouted at Wade, landing off atop some plastic wrapped crates.

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Wade sang to him gleefully. A gunshot rang out, followed by a scream close to where Peter was crouching.

Not giving it much thought, Peter quickly got his arm into a position that wouldn't hinder him much and webbed it to his own suit, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally break free as they finished off the last few bad guys. He stood, glancing around to see Wade occupied with two burly dudes. Just as he was about to lend a hand—his only hand—the merc managed to incapacitate both of them at once, shooting one and sweeping the other off his feet to land on the floor with a thud. Peter smiled under his mask.

“Any more fuckers?” Wade shouted, spinning around.

“I think you got them,” Peter responded lightly. He was about to shoot a web to swing over to his partner when something made the back of his head twinge with anticipation. Turning quickly, he barely dodged a gunshot aimed at his head, the bullet grazing through the side of his mask and catching his ear. “Son of a—!”

Peter jumped to a crate nearby and whipped the gun from the guy's hands who had shot him. “Guess I missed one,” he muttered. Then, admonishingly, he said louder, “You know, shooting people really isn't nice!”

Behind him, Deadpool laughed heartily. “Good one, Spidey!”

The dude was on the ground a second later, webbing all over his chest, his arms scrabbling to try and unbind himself. With a flourish, Peter leapt from the crate and onto the ground beside Wade, landing in a crouch before straightening and lifting his hand.

Wade high-fived him and said, “Nice job! And look, I didn't even kill anyone!”

Grinning with the final moments of his battle induced adrenaline rush, Peter clapped his shoulder. “Proud of you, Pooly.”

“Hey, what happened to your arm?”

“Broke my wrist,” Peter told him, shrugging. “Come on, better alert the police and let them clean up.”

“You good?” Wade asked, sounding genuinely worried.

The question made Peter smile with fondness, both glad and annoyed that his mask hid the expression. “Yeah, don't worry. I'll heal up pretty soon.”

“Right!” Wade sounded relieved, excited again. “Better get the flock out before cops show.”

“See you around!” Peter called, watching the merc duck out before following on a web. He could call the police on his way home.

 

. . .

 

Aunt May was on the couch watching the news as Peter walked through the door, a little out of breath. There was still some blood on his ear and down the side of his neck where he'd been caught with the bullet, but his wrist was starting to feel better.

“Hi, Aunt May,” he said in greeting, bypassing her completely to head to his room quickly.

“I left a plate of dinner for you in the oven,” he heard her say.

“Thanks!” Peter worked quickly to change into a new hoodie and clean up, wiping the blood from his ear with a cloth in the bathroom and running his good hand through his messy locks in an attempt to make it not look like he'd been wearing a mask all evening.

Skipping back to the kitchen, Peter took the aforementioned plate from the oven and plopped onto the couch beside his aunt to eat. “Mm, good,” he mumbled around a bite of mashed potatoes, making Aunt May half-smile even as she nudged his shoulder.

“Any big plans for the weekend, Penny?” she asked, changing the channel as it turned to commercials.

“Oh, you know,” Peter hedged. “I'll probably just hang around and get ahead on some homework.”

“Ahead on homework? Wow, I've never heard _that_ before.” Aunt May turned a smile to him. “A girl your age should be going out, meeting people, making friends!”

“Aww, Aunt May—”

“I'm just saying, Penny. You'll be starting college soon.”

“And I'll spend enough time with people my age there!”

Aunt May sighed with age old resignation. “I suppose. At least you're not getting into any trouble like other kids.”

Peter choked on his mash. “Yeah, good thing, huh?” he muttered with a hesitant laugh. He finished his dinner fast and with a call of “Goodnight!” he bounded towards his room, bolting the door behind him.

He sighed with the relief of being alone. Experimentally, he rolled the wrist that had been injured, pleased to find that it was just a little sore, mostly healed already. It must not have been a bad break.

A slight breeze blew in from his window but he ignored it in favor of fitting his hands under the hem of his hoodie, intent on pulling it off.

A wolf whistle behind him stopped the motion halfway through.

Peter jumped to the ceiling, relaxing only marginally when he realized it was just Wade, perching on his windowsill with one leg hanging out. “What the hell, Wade?” Peter spluttered, dropping back to his feet. Defensively, he covered his chest, glad he had dropped the hoodie back down.

“Don't stop on my account, baby boy,” Wade purred. He threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on them, looking innocent despite his mask.

“Did you follow me home?” Peter asked, resting his hands on his hips.

“No?” Deadpool chuckled

Peter sighed. “What do you want?”

“Just checking to see if you're really okay.” Wade hopped inside, standing across the room but still looming over Peter. “Arm?” he asked, gesturing.

“Better,” Peter told him, bending it to show off.

“Nice!”

“Anything else?”

Wade appeared to be thinking and tapped his chin with one finger. “Hmm . . .” he hummed, taking a long moment to answer. Peter raised his brows in question. “Well, actually, you could finish that strip tease you were about to engage in,” the merc finally said, amusement heavy in his tone. He laughed.

Peter felt unnaturally naked despite still being clad in his hoodie and pants. Without the suit, he had less than half of his confidence and the idea of Wade seeing what he really looked like underneath was daunting. Of course, Wade had seen his face before, they often ate together and hung out, masks off and on a first name basis.

But Peter had never let him see more than that, knowing that even his round face and pretty eyes were a little too much. It was a good thing he kept his hair short and appeared androgynous enough for his tastes. Wade had just called him a twink the first time he took his mask off.

No one knew both sides of Peter; his Aunt didn't even know he was a boy or Spider-Man and none of the Avengers knew he was female. Telling Wade, arguably the most unstable guy Peter knew, seemed like a bad idea.

“Uh, earth to Petey?” Wade asked, cocking his head. “I'm the one that drifts off sometimes, remember?”

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, shaking the thoughts from his head. “You should just go.”

Wade sat on Peter's bed, leaning back and crossing his legs. “Don't be a spoilsport, baby boy! I just wanna see a little bit of that skin, come on!” he whined.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. Wade had always flirted with him, it was just how the merc worked, he hit on anything with legs. Peter had taken it in stride, knowing that despite his attraction to Wade and the guy's unrelenting flirtations, nothing would ever happen between them. Peter wouldn't allow it. He was trans, who knew if Wade would even want to look at him again if he came out.

“Spidey?”

“Please, Wade, just leave me alone okay? We can go patrol tomorrow night if you want.”

Wade was standing before he'd even finished, taking a step towards the young hero. “What's wrong? Are you sure you're okay? Didn't hit your head or nothing?”

“I'm fine!” Peter snapped, pushing against Wade's broad chest when the merc stepped a little too close. “Just go home and—and watch some TV or something.”

Wade's hands were in the air. “Okay, okay, just tell daddy what's wrong.”

“Ugh,” Peter huffed scornfully.

“That's a no on the daddy kink then, good to know,” Deadpool muttered. He tried for a laugh but said seriously, “Really, kid, what's going on in that head of yours? Is it 'cause you got your arm broken?”

“No, of course not.” Sighing, Peter moved back until he could lean against the wall beside his closet. He crossed his arms, struggling. How could he tell Wade what he was worried about without giving away his secret?

“Look, Pete, I know I'm not the easiest to talk to. Hell, I've got boxes in my head.” Wade paused to tap his skull a few times. “But I'll listen if you wanna say anything. Anytime, Spidey, I mean it.”

Peter looked at him with calculating eyes. In the time the two had worked together, Wade had proved himself both a good partner in anti-crime and a great friend. Exhaling, Peter looked at the floor between them. “No, I can't tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Wade prodded.

“That I—” Peter stopped himself. “Anything,” he hissed.

“That you what?”

“I'm not saying anything.”

“You just did!” Wade said it triumphantly.

“No I—shut up Wade!”

“Nope.” The merc hummed with dissent, shaking his head, too. “Too much to say to ever shut up, you know that.”

Peter couldn't help snorting. “Yeah, I know.”

Moving closer, Wade held out his hands to rest them on Peter's slim shoulders. “Come on, baby boy, you can get anything off your chest with me.”

Peter eyed him cautiously. “How come you wanna get all touchy-feely?”

“I just wanna get touchy, baby,” Wade told him, voice low. “Touchy.” He chuckled and the sound made Peter's spine shiver and his eyes roll as he scoffed. One hand went up for Wade to remove his own mask and those brown eyes of his caught Peter's gaze while his lips smirked. His mask was tossed to the side.

“Wade . . .” Peter said in warning. His hands went to push the merc away except Wade's gloved fingers were cupping his jaw, lifting his face. Peter didn't know who closed the distance first but then they were kissing like they were made to fit together. When Peter made a breathy, high noise and licked at Wade's lips, the merc pulled away just slightly out of reach,

“Think I haven't seen the way you look at me, Petey?” Wade whispered, moving his hand to the back of Peter's neck.

Peter just gasped and kissed him again, body pressing against the bulk of the merc's.

But Wade held him back gently. “Come on, baby boy, tell me what's wrong.”

Suddenly, Peter shoved at Wade's chest, turning his face away as Wade stumbled back a step. “Don't _do_ that,” he whispered.

“What?” Wade asked, tilted his face with endearing confusion. “Kiss you?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Babe, I've been wanting to do that for months. Among other things.”

Peter looked at him with surprise. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah,” Wade answered, grinning. “Who wouldn't? You're fucking gorgeous.” He stepped back into Peter's space. “You gonna tell me what's on your mind? Otherwise I'm gonna kiss you again.”

Peter huffed a laugh. It wasn't much of a threat. Two jolts went through his body, one for how much he really, really wanted to kiss Wade again, and the other for how much he feared Wade finding out he was a girl. He shook his head.

“Okay,” Wade said mildly. He went back to Peter's bed and patted the space next to him. “I can wait.”

With an expression of amazement, Peter slowly sat down next to Wade. He looked at the floor, arms crossed again. Having Wade so close was more than a little unnerving and he didn't want to say anything.

“I'll just sit here til you say something,” Wade told him. “Quietly,” he added, likely to himself.

Peter sighed. He took a breath, then sighed again. “I don't want to tell you. You might think I'm gross and never look at me the same.”

“Peter.” The sound of his name made Peter look up, shocked to see such a serious expression on Wade's face. “There's nothing you could say that would make me think you're gross. Hell, look at me. I'm disgusting and you still stare at me like you wanna make out for three days straight.”

“That's—”

“No, no, Petey. It's fine. I'm just saying that nothing you do can turn me off of you.” He grinned and Peter blushed. “There you go,” Wade mumbled, lifting a hand to take Peter's chin between his thumb and forefinger, laughing when Peter swatted him away,

The tentative smile that had been on Peter's face at that fell quickly. He let out a shaky breath. “I'm not exactly who you think I am.” He looked at Wade but the merc just nodded encouragingly. With one last deep breath, Peter said, “I'm actually a female. I'm trans.” Then his breath stopped and he shut his eyes, waiting for Wade's reaction.

A few moments passed in silence.

Then a few more and Peter cracked one eye open to glance over at the merc.

Wade was grinning, ear to ear, eyes lit up like there were fireworks going off inside his head and for all Peter knew, there might have been.

“What?” Peter asked, both eyes looking now.

Wade took a breath, lips still stretched wide "You're so cute."

Peter frowned. “What?”

Seeming like he was coming back to earth, Wade shook his head a little and relaxed. “Jesus, kid, I thought you were gonna tell me you're actually a rich douche, or a zombie, or something. I don't care what kind of junk you have.”

“You don't?” Peter couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

“Peter, I'm pansexual, you're still hot whether you're a girl, a boy, an octopus. Oh, that would be interesting. You don't have any tentacles do you?”

Peter spluttered a laugh. “No. God, no.”

“Oh.” Wade looked disappointed for a moment before he reached out and grabbed onto Peter's shoulders again. His smile was sweet as he said, “You're still my baby boy.”

Peter felt like he could cry but he just leaned in and wrapped his arms around Wade. “Thanks.”

Strong arms slid around his body and Wade said into his hair, “Besides, I already knew.”

Peter all but jumped back. “What!”

“It's not that hard to figure out.” Wade shrugged. “I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.” He paused. “Okay, I mean, the boxes kind of helped me but that doesn't matter.”

“Uh.” Peter frowned again. He wondered if anyone else had figured it out, too. But then, he didn't spend as much time around the Avengers or other heroes as he did Wade. “How long have you known?”

Wade scratched his head absently. “A few months? It's not like it changed anything.”

“I guess,” Peter said quietly, looking away.

“Hey, Petey.”

Peter glanced at the merc, seeing a smirk on his scarred face. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you already?”

A laugh came out of Peter's mouth, surprising even him, and he nodded, smiling at the relieved expression Wade wore. Then, he forgot to think about anything because Wade's hands were in his hair and they were kissing, teeth clacking together once or twice until Peter managed to get Wade to slow down, taking his time letting their tongues slide together.

Peter's fingers clenched into Wade's shoulders and he broke the connection of their mouths for just long enough to swing a leg over and settle himself in Wade's lap.

“Fuck,” the merc swore, hands resting on Peter's hips. “You know,” he started, stealing another kiss, “I've dreamed of how bendy you are.”

Peter laughed against his mouth, one hand sliding along the scars of Wade's cheek and his bald head. “We are not having sex right now, Wade,” he said.

“But, Petey!” Wade whined. His grip tightened around Peter.

Still, Peter shook his head. “Uh-uh. You gotta buy me dinner first. Maybe some flowers. Work up to it.”

Peter was suddenly on his back, feeling dazed. Wade was above him, grinning wickedly. “I'll get you a dozen bouquets right now, baby boy.” He leaned in to kiss Peter again before backing away and swiping his mask up from the floor.

“Wade!” Peter protested as the merc pulled his mask back on.

“Later, babycakes,” Wade said. He was about to jump out the window when he appeared to change his mind and turned back, cupping Peter's head where the boy was sitting up. Into Peter's ear, he whispered, “You'll be begging for me before you know it, baby boy. I'll make you feel so good, just you wait.”

Peter's breath caught and didn't come back until Wade was gone, a wild yell echoing in his wake as he disappeared into the dark streets.

Smiling to himself, Peter ran a hand through his hair. He stood, intent on finally changing his clothes. He paused, hoodie partway up, almost expecting Wade to whistle at him again. When there was no sound behind him, Peter pulled the fabric completely off, revealing just his binder underneath.

He was halfway done unhooking it when he heard someone say, “Hot damn,” from the window.

Peter spun around and saw a flash of red disappear. He jumped to the window, looking out to see Deadpool running away, laughing. “Wade!” he shouted.

Only fading laughter was his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I've had multiple people comment to me about the language Peter uses when coming out, saying it was good and saying it was bad. As a general explanation, I'm a transperson and I've met trans folk who have come out to me using this kind of language and some who have used other words; the difference is that Peter saying here that he is female means his sex is female (his biological, scientific sex), he's not talking about his _gender_. Sure, some can argue that sex is societally established as well, however my _personal_ FTM spidey is very science-y and nerdy and I think he would use these terms for himself. 
> 
> Please, feel free to disagree! That's okay! Every queer person has their own opinion. I respect this, as others should respect mine.
> 
> However, as of now, I am deleting and monitoring comments because I'm quite tired of people pointing fingers at me, misgendering me, and ignoring my intentions for this piece. But I do want it to still be available, because I still love this piece. It was my first spideypool fic, and while it definitely isn't my best and could use some elbow grease, I'm fond of it.


End file.
